


Disobidience served sweet

by Sunsettes



Category: Epsilon (2nd gen), Epsilon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Babies, Children, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Other, Rebellion, Rebels, School, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsettes/pseuds/Sunsettes
Summary: Epsilon Elementary is where the most notorious class lies, Class 04, a group of ten 1st graders, that are even feared by their upperclassmen. The class is known for its trouble and shenanigans. The ten kids go through their highs and lows together and perhaps they might even have a little fun along the way
Relationships: Ahnseong | 44/Hirta | 43





	Disobidience served sweet

**Class list**

Student #: Last name, First name

040: Thomas Carmichael, Aiden

041: Tran, Ani

042: Bronte, Mercer

043: Fairbitter, Hirta

044: Suhn, Ahn Seong

045: Adaline Travers, Amelia

046: Suhn, Ahnjong

047: Nadia

048: Na, Minri

049: Daithi, Taliesin

**1: The “Harold” incident.**

**ANI TRAN-Student number 041**

Ani likes to believe that everyone is equal.

At least that’s what mommy always says to her. Even though she wasn’t from the best area in her suburb, she was still valid. She could tie her shoes with her eyes closed and can braid her hair, so she should be respected. After all, not everyone can tie their shoes as fast as  _ she _ can. Yet she’s in the same situation.

She looks at the ground, as she walks down the halls to her class. She can hear whispers. She can feel their eyes on her. It’s almost suffocating.

Yet this wasn’t because she was from the poor part of the suburb, heck there’s

plenty of kids from that area. The reason that the eyes were on her was that she was in class 04. Class 04 wasn’t just any class, it was the class that the principal put naughty kids, misbehaving kids, or as the principal said it “Del-ooh-in-cants”. Well, Ani definitely isn’t a “Del-ooh-in-cant”., and the kids that think so are stupid. Sure she’s raided the teachers closet in kindergarten, and kicked some kid in the “no-no zone” but that kid totally deserved it! He took her favourite box of crayons! Her crayons were not to be touched by any other grubby hands than her own. 

Anywho Ani waddled into her classroom. Some of her classmates were already there, however, she decided to go over to talk to a particular boy in the corner of the room.

“Hey, Mercer!!” She squealed, running towards him.

Mercer was the class president of class 04. The rebels captain, their leader. He was the oldest out of all of them and was the only one that held true power over the 9 other 6-year-olds. 

“Hey...How’re you?”

“Mercer, I just learned how to button up a shirt do you wanna see? Wanna wanna wanna ?”

“Ah...sure..Ani”

“...”

“...”

“Silly! You need to unbutton your shirt first so I can button it!”

“Wh-”

Before he could finish his sentence, two other classmates walked into the class, one of which was Ani’s best friend, Ahnsong. She had known Ahnsong for a long time, even before first grade. She had seen her a few times down the street and was in the same class in kindergarten. Ahnsong was a whole lot of fun, she was bubbly and cool, although she asked a bit too many questions. 

“Hiya!!!” Ani shouted loudly as if she was trying to get people on the other side of the world to hear. As she waved her stubby little arms as if she was directing an airplane, she noticed others coming in too. Amelia walked in, Ani didn’t know much about Amelia. She was probably the student she didn’t know the most, well her, Aiden and Nadia. Everyone else was her best friend. 

She was about to run over to Ahnseong and Ahnjong, when she noticed their teacher walking in, going to the front of the room. 

“Okay everyone, take a seat”

It took a good ten minutes to just sit down.

Ani wanted to sit next to Mercer  _ and _ Ahnseong, but Ahnseong wanted to sit next to Ahnjong who liked one table more than the other because ‘It’s cooler’. Soon after much squabbling, yelling, they managed to negotiate that just for today, Ani would sit next to Ahnseong and not Mercer. 

The class was so itty bitty that they only needed two tables. Ani was at a table that consisted of Ahn Seong, her brother Ahnjong, Aiden and Hirta while the other consisted of Mercer, Talisen, Amelia, Nadia and Minori. 

“So, good news because today we’re going to colour shapes with a special guest. Class 06!”

Ani slumped in her seat, and noticed others doing around the same thing. She didn’t like working with other classes. They were all big meanies and thumbsuckers. 

She pouted, crossing her arms. “I don’t wanna work with them!” She said.

“Well Ani, you’re just going to have to deal with it because it’s final. Next time I’ll take that into consideration” 

“But I don’t want to either!” Shouted Ahnjong. “They’re all assholes!”

“Language Ahnjong!”

“Sowwy” He said, clearly not meaning it.

Suddenly Amelia was running to the door, and soon was dashing through the halls.

The rest of the class started to shout, cheering her on. 

“Lets go Amelia!!”

Soon Ahnjong was about to follow, but the teacher blocked the door sighing. “Okay I’m going to get Amelia. When Class 06 comes I want you all to be on your best behavior! And don’t you dare walk outside of this classroom!”

No one said anything. Of course they weren’t gonna be on their best behavior. Their teacher was an idiot stupid butt if she thought that they were gonna behave. 

“Let’s run for it!” Ahnjong shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

“Yeah!” Ani cheered, clapping her tiny hands together.

Ahnseong was already over by the door, reaching her hand outside. “She said not to walk, she never said don’t stick you hand outside” She said, mischievously.

Ahnjong was about to race out the door, however suddenly a stream full of first graders started piling in. Ani recognized them as class 6. Losers. 

Ani stuck her tongue out as they started to walk in, chairs in their arms as they started taking a seat at each of the tables. Ani grumbled, and she noticed Hirta and Minri were less than happy about it as well, since both of them were giving death glares at the new kids from 06.

The other teacher looked confused as to why the teacher wasn’t there but continued, passing out everyone’s coloring sheets.

Ani started colouring, making her triangle into a christmas tree. For class 04 it was very quiet and tranquil...for a few minutes anyways.

Then shit went down.

A kid that was sitting next to Hirta decided to speak up, taking advantage of the fact that Hirta was more quiet and reserved, Ani recognized him as Harold, who was a big bully. “Your colouring is so bad no wonder you are in the class for losers! Stupid buttface!” He said, the guy next to him, Mathew also started to laugh. Ahnseong stood up, shooting daggers at the boy. “Shut up!”

Before Ahnseong could do anything, the boy threw Hirta’s crayons across the room. One directly went towards Mercer but Mercer dodged it, however Minri wasn’t so lucky. An Orange crayon flew and hit her in the head.

Hirta was about to stand up to go get her crayons but as she was walking, Harold got up and pushed her. Hard. Making Hirta fall on her knees onto the hard ground. Hirta let out a squeak as she hit the ground, grabbing onto her knee, which had rubbed against the carpet, causing a friction burn.

The teacher was about to speak up when shit went down.

Mercer quietly stood up from his seat, and walked up to Harold, he looked like he was about to murder.

“What the fuck did you just do?”

“I-”

Harold was down in a second, Mercer had swung his arm, hitting him in the head. Ahnseong was up now too, and was about to hit Harold, when she was pulled down by Hirta. \

“I got an idea. Distract the teacher for me, I’m done with this”

Ani was now throwing crayons like bullets, and Minri was down by Hirta, asking her if she was okay.

Ahnjong was full on tackling Harold, while Taliesin was helping him.

“Everyone calm down!” The teacher cried, trying to pry Ahnjong away from Harold. “Let’s take a moment-”

“Teacher Is water wet?” Ahnjong asked, raising her hand.

“Ahn Seong not now-”

“Are we really alive?! Where do babies come from?!”

“Ahn Seong! I’ll answer your questions later” The teacher huffed, still trying to pry the two kids off of each other. 

Soon Mercer was there too, punching Harold to the pulp.

“Fuck you Harold!”

“Ahnjong we don’t say that word here! Ani stop throwing crayons!!”

“You mess with Hirta you mess all of us!” Ahnseong shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

While the teacher was dealing with all of this, Hirta was beside the teacher carefully grabbing her keys from her jacket. She ran around the classroom and hid it behind the cubbies. Soon, right on cue, Ahnseong shouted, “Where are your keys?!”

The teacher frantically patted her pockets and realized it was gone, and soon she walked to the other side of the classroom looking for it, ignoring the 4 kids battling it out on the ground.

“CLASS 04 RUNN!!!”

Ani stopped throwing crayons and started booking it, and soon Ahnseong, Mercer, Ahnjong, Aiden, Nadia, Minri and Hirta were right behind her, Minri and Ahnseong helping Hirta out. They ran around the school, and outside. They finally felt..free! 

“To class 4!”

“Class 4!” They all shouted, as they kept running down the yard, worry free. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
